The Matrix: Revealed
by the Maelstrom
Summary: The years between the Matrix and the Matrix: Reloaded through the eyes of a formal the One potential.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or connected characters such as Neo, Morpheous, and Trinity. All locations and characters in the movies belong  
to the Wachowski brothers, this is purely for entertainment and fun; no profits. However Sando, and the entire crew of the Orion belong to me. NO ONE COPY THEM WITHOUT MY CONSENT! OR FEEL MY WRAAATTTHH! Other than that,  
nothing else, keep the damn lawyers off my freakin' back.  
The Matrix  
REVEALED  
He was a hacker, and an experienced one at that. IRS? Did that a year ago. Microsoft? Been there, done that. The Pentagon? About fifteen times. Common home computers? Pfft, please. But that wasn't his thing anymore, not since he became what he is now, a freedom fighter. Since then, hacking had simply lost its meaning, he had much more important things to worry about now. Actually, that wasn't really true, he was hacking into the Matrix every time he had a mission, so he guessed that it was because that hacking had become so common a practice he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore.  
It happened a year ago, but to him, it seemed like an eternity. That one fateful day that Morpheous found him and showed him the truth. The day that he took the red pill and woke up in a tub full of some kind of sticky liquid, the day he was unplugged from the Matrix. It was that they that the world that had been pulled over his eyes fell apart, and his eyes were opened to the war.  
Since then, he had become a captain and received his own ship, the Orion. He had freed many people, many whom had joined his crew. He had seen the death of one of his Operators, and had taken on sentinels without an EMP. He had also found out that he wasn't the One.  
It came as a shock, especially to himself, and perhaps just as much to everyone else. All the signs pointed to him. He was a natural from the start. He almost made the first jump; he had patiently mastered every single form of martial arts and beat Morpheous in a sparring match. He had been able to dodge a bullet, though it came so close that he never tried it again. He could fight an agent and somehow match his strength and his movements, even though he would eventually be worn out. He was strong, charismatic, and a natural leader. That was why he became the youngest captain in the fleet, and also why he freed a record amount of people in a short period of time. But the Oracle had told him otherwise. At first he didn't believe, but it was hard to deny the Oracle's word, and it slowly sank in. Suddenly, it no longer mattered that he was much faster or stronger than everyone else. Morpheous lost interest in him and continued his search for the one, and Trinity, for some reason she wasn't so disappointed. Switch and Apoc? At first they didn't believe the Oracle either, but they were soon to accept the painful truth.  
How? Why? How could such a potential savior suddenly be shattered by the truth and fall from being a rising star to just another grain of rice in the sack? He didn't understand, but he no longer cared. He had a job, and a mission, to free as many as he could and to try and win the war. That was all that mattered now, that and his fierce loyalty to the real savior. A man named Neo.  
His name? His name was. is, Sando. Another freedom fighter against a world of slaves and sentient programs.  
  
Please read the next chapter before reviewing. I apologize for the badly written first version of the story, the file was too big when I transferred it, I had to break it up to two different chapters to resolve the whole "one-paragraph story" thing. 


	2. Sando

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG G.. RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.  
"Operator."  
"Hummer, I need an exit."  
"Got one ready, Sir. On the corner of Elm and 6th." "Did you here that?" "What?" "I gotta go." Sando hang up the cell and put it back in his coat, a dark gray coat with Chinese style fastenings that spanned his torso. Below his waste however, the coat opened up in the middle. He wore pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. A pare of simple yet very dark sunglasses went over his eyes. Then, the door burst open and four cops ran in, guns in their hands. "PUT YOUR HAND UP, NOW!" Sando turned around and slowly lifted his hands into the air. One of the cops moved forward and removed a pair of cuffs from his belt, but even as he reached to clasp it around Sando's wrist, he saw a smirk appear on Sando's face. Grabbing the cop's wrist, Sando twisted it back, then, faster than a snake; he drove his palm into the cop's nose. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" the cop screamed, blood pouring from his nose. Sando drove his foot into the guard's stomach and sent him sailing back into another cop. The two cops slammed into the opposite wall one on top of the other and came right on out on the other side. Eyes wide, the remaining two cops opened fire on Sando. Springing onto the wall, eh executed a gravity-defying move as he ran along the wall, jumped off and kicked the gun out of the first cop's hand. Snatching the gun from midair, he pointed it at the second cop and pumped three bullets into him. Turning his attention back to the remaining cop, Sando tossed the gun back to him, and then proceeded to firmly anchor him into another wall with a kick. Then, as though nothing had happened, he straightened his coat and calmly walked out of the trashed room. Taking out his phone, he punched in a few random numbers and spoke into the receiver, "How the hell was the line traced?" "I don't know, sir," came the deep but gentle voice of Hummer, "but they cut the hard line, you should get out of there as fast as you can." "Any agents coming after me?" "Yeah, three of them, one's coming up the elevator now." "Hmm," Sando responded and closed the phone. Just then there was a Ding as the elevator door opened and revealed Caucasian man with brown hair in a plain black suit surrounded by NYPD officers. A small smile appeared in Sando's face as he turned and sped down the hall in the opposite direction. The thumping of dress shoes told him that the agent was following. Despite the long and cumbersome coat, Sando managed to stay ahead without losing a breath. Climbing onto the roof, he sped toward the edge of the building without hesitation and leaped across the gap. He was followed closely by the agent, but not the cops. the gap was twenty-two feet long and very deep. "Holy shit!" Sergeant Wellings gasped as he watched the federal agent sail over the gap, "that's fucking impossible." Meanwhile, Sando weaved through the many chimneys on the rooftop and made his way toward another gap. The agent followed him and opened fire with a 9 mm as Sando sped toward the edge of the building and hurtled across. The agent, seeing that he missed, followed Sando across the gap, but when he landed, Sando was nowhere in sight. Hiding behind a chimney, Sando held his breath as he heard the agent's footsteps draw closer and closer to his position. Just as the agent's outstretched arm, holding the gun appeared past Sando's face, the Asian man let fly with a high kick and knocked the gun away. He attempted to follow up with a punch aimed at the agent's face, but his wrist was grabbed while his fist was inches away from the agent's face. Parrying the agent's fist, Sando backed away as the duo exchanged move after move of complex Marshal arts, switching styles every few seconds. at least Sando was. Knocking off the Agent's sunglasses with a solid punch, Sando continued to pound on the Agent's face until his last blow was blocked, and the Agent drove his foot into Sando's abdomen. Sliding back a few feet, Sando barely deflected a kick as the Agent resumed the offensive. As the neared the edge of the building, Sando appeared to be at a disadvantage; his strength was draining even though he didn't look it, and he will soon run out of room to move. But in an interesting turn of events, Sando seized the Agent's foot as he aimed to kick Sando off the edge of the roof. Twisting the foot, Sando flipped the Agent onto the ground and kicked him hard, sending him sliding over the edge. He heard thump as the Agent hit the ground, and a digital sound as the Agent left his host body. Free from the Agent for a while, Sando, took out his phone again and spoke, "Hummer, give me the shortest way to the exit." "Just a minute sir," Hummer said hurriedly, knowing well the Agent would soon respawn, "okay, just jump across the gap to the next building and run all the way toward the end, then go down in the nearest entrance and there's a phone on the wall." "Got it."  
  
Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Suggestions, R&R. 


End file.
